The present relates to a contents space forming apparatus, a method of the same, a computer, a program, and a storage media which are used for space providing in relation to features of a plurality of contents.
In the systems, such as WWW (World Wide Web), etc., a huge number of contents data are memorized in a plurality of computers.
In such a system, users perform keyword search using search engine, etc. and obtains interested contents among a vast quantity of contents data on a network. In the prior art, the list of the obtained contents is displayed on the screen.
However, in the prior art mentioned above, if the number of the contents displayed in a list becomes huge, it is difficult to grasp the global image (general view) of the contents on a network based on the feature. As a result, it is difficult to obtain the desired contents.
Consequently, when there are huge contents, there is a request for a system which can grasp the global image of contents easily based on the feature of contents.